Imaging devices capable of printing images upon paper and other media are ubiquitous and used in many applications including monochrome and color applications. For example, laser printers, ink jet printers, and digital printing presses are but a few examples of imaging devices in wide use today for monochrome or color imaging.
Electrophotographic imaging processes utilize a photoconductor which may be electrically charged and then selectively discharged to form latent images. The latent images may be developed and transferred to output media to form hard images upon the media. Electrophotographic imaging processes are implemented in laser printer configurations and digital presses in illustrative examples.
Imaging devices of example embodiments of the present disclosure use a liquid marking agent to develop latent images. At least some embodiments of the disclosure are directed towards apparatus and methods for monitoring the liquid marking agent and performing calibration operations. Additional embodiments are disclosed in the following disclosure.